A Study In MARVEL Slash
by Ex Mentis
Summary: A series of drabbles shipping various male characters from MARVEL with each other. Drabbles will take place in either the movies, tv shows, or comics. Slash, m/m.
1. Whosoever Be Worthy

**Title:** Whosoever Be Worthy Of Thor's Heart

 **Universe:** Marvel Cinematic Universe/The Amazing Spider-Man (film)

 **Pairing:** ThunderSpider (Thor/Spider-Man)

* * *

Peter Parker was very confused. Each night he went to sleep in his own bed, but every morning he found himself in Thor's bed with his hand wrapped around Mjolnir's handle, while the rest of him was held in the god of thunder's strong embrace. What was more confusing was that he could pick the bloody hammer up, though he could never get it to harness lightning or grant him flight.

Thor was also confused, but very curious as well. He did not mind waking from his slumber, night after night, to discover the young brunette in bed with him. For some reason he found comfort in the sight of Mjolnir in Peter's fine grasp. Were there to be anyone else worthy of the mantle of Thor, he could think of none more fit than the young hero.

A rhythm soon developed for the two heroes. Thor would wake up first and gently rouse Peter from his sleep. Peter would then groggily get out of bed, Mjolnir still in hand, and get dressed in whatever outfit he'd stashed away in Thor's bedroom the night before. As the young man dressed, Thor would head out to the kitchen and receive two cups of coffee already brewed and waiting for them, courtesy of JARVIS. Of all the residents of Avengers Tower, JARVIS was the quickest to accept the peculiar situation and adapt.

It was not until Odin himself descended upon the Avengers Tower helicopter pad nearly a month after the first incident that both Peter and Thor came to realize the significance of the nightly marvel.

"Mjolnir is bound to the soul of its wielder, and therefore, to it's wielder's soul-mate," Odin explained. "It is known whosoever is worthy of the power of Thor may wield this hammer. But what brings me here today is the lesser known whosoever be worthy of the _heart_ of Thor may be summoned to his side by this hammer."

After Odin's explanation of Peter's night-time traveling phenomena, the two heroes were given a few moments of privacy to discuss what they'd learned and how to proceed. Peter admitted having more-than-friendly feelings towards Thor…feelings which the semi-immortal whole-heartedly reciprocated.

"I would not allow just any being the privilege to lie by my side," Thor said with a smile, causing Peter to blush, which deepened when Thor's face slowly leaned in. Their lips met in a tender, heart-pounding, and all-too-brief kiss.

"The first of many more to come, my Spider," Thor whispered.

* * *

 **So here it is! The first chapter in a series of MARVEL slash drabbles that will encompass a wide variety of pairings. A lot of these will take place in the MCU since it is overflowing with pairing possibilities. However, I will also be exploring some of the various animated series and the comics themselves. So, enjoy and feel free to tell me what pairings you'd like to see in the future.**

 **As far as planned pairings go, we've got the following lined up:**

 **1\. Mack/Fitz (Agents of SHIELD)**

 **2\. Power Man/Spider-Man (Ultimate Spider-Man)**

 **3\. Hulkling/Wiccan (Young Avengers comics)**

 **4\. And more ThunderSpider!**

 **Credit to my co-author BBB35 for his brilliant ideas that haunt me at night in all the best ways! ;)**


	2. Who Wore It Better

**Title:** Who Wore It Better

 **Universe:** Ultimate Spider-Man (cartoon)

 **Pairing:** Team Awesome (Luke Cage/Peter Parker)

* * *

It all started with a stupid article in the school newspaper. A certain intrepid, red-headed reporter who shall go unnamed ( _cough_ MJ _cough_ ) decided to do a "Who Wore It Better?" piece on myself, Power Man, Iron Fist, and Nova. Each of our suits was examined based on fashion and on how well it was worn. That's where the trouble all started...

"In what universe does Spider-Man's suit compliment his ass better than Nova's?!" Sam cried out indignantly, causing Ava's body to shudder in silent laughter. "My ass is way more toned than yours _and_ my suit is way tighter than yours!" Sam cried, glaring at me as if this was somehow all my fault.

"Given that your primary form of locomotion in battle is flight whereas Peter's is a combination of parkour and acrobatic swinging, it makes sense that his butt is shapelier," Daniel said in his 'wiser than King Solomon' voice while hiding his amusement.

"That's it, then," Sam said in a determined tone, "no more flying for me!"

This caused a round of laughter from everyone except Luke who was still _very_ invested in the aforementioned article. I gulped nervously as I imagined what exactly had Luke's keen interest. He and I had been an item for the last couple of months and were just now beginning to explore the more...physical...aspects of our relationship. We hadn't had sex yet, but we had certainly been _exploring_.

He must have noticed me looking his way because, without even moving his head, a single eye met both of mine and the corners of his lips quirked upward. That look had me feeling something I never knew I could feel. Hell, that I could _want_ to feel! I quickly looked away and prayed that I wasn't blushing too hard. Thank the spider deities that the bell rang, signaling an end to the lunch period!

Three days later and Luke and I were up on a roof top having a romantic picnic dinner. Thanks to a bottle of champagne Luke had somehow managed to nick, we were both learning how much of a light-weight I was (thanks for nothing, enhanced spider metabolism). We were cracking jokes, chatting about school and being a teenage superhero, and just making fools of ourselves (me more than Luke).

Everything changed when Luke brought up that stupid article.

"You know, MJ ain't wrong," Luke said with a grin, "your ass really does look great in that suit of yours."

I blushed and giggled and did anything I could to ignore the return of that feeling from three days ago.

"The way that blue spandex just stretches across those two mounds..." Luke purred; my god, that voice needs to be illegal! "It's all I can do not to lay my hands upon them. Cup them. Rub them."

At this point, I could no longer ignore that feeling. It was like butterflies in my stomach, hot coals in my groin, and helium in my head; I was nauseous, aroused, and light-headed all at once!

"Do you know how much it hurts to hide how hot you make me when I see that ass stretching out that blue spandex?" Luke asked. "Show me. Show me that perfect blue ass."

At this point I only have the alcohol and my shoulder-demon to blame, because before I realized what was going on, I was standing up and stripping off my clothes to reveal my suit which I always wear beneath my civvies. I slowly turned around so that my back was facing Luke and bent forwards so that my fingers were touching my toes. Hearing a sharp intake of breath I took the next step and slowly moved into a split, making sure my...assets...were in clear view.

In hindsight I should probably have been mortified by the performance I was giving Luke, but in the heat of the moment I was far more mortified by the surprised squeak that escaped my mouth when two big, warm, firm hands cupped my buttocks and began to massage. I couldn't help but moan like a whore at the incredible sensation, which was quickly accompanied by a mouth on the back of my neck nibbling, biting, sucking, licking, and kissing every inch of skin it could find.

It didn't take long for all these sensations to have an effect on me; I had a tent in my pants with a small pre-cum stained tip. I made to grasp it, but Luke beat me to it. I instinctively bucked my hips as my dick was surrounded in blessedly firm heat.

"Luke," I moaned wantonly, begging him to do _something_ with the needy shaft in his hand.

Luke started a slow but steady rhythm, keeping pace with his other hand, which was still clasped firmly on my left cheek. It was bliss and torture all at once; too slow yet too fast. Luke then started to quicken the pace, increasing the pressure on both my ass and my dick; the delicious friction was making my head swim!

"So...So close!" I whimpered. "P-Please!"

"Come on, Petey," he whispered so huskily in my ear.

And with a gasp of Luke's name I let go...and promptly blacked out.

The next morning found me in bed, nude, and very confused. Everything cleared up, though, when I noticed a pair of spandex pants laid out on my desk with the biggest cum stain I'd ever seen and a note saying, " _You definitely wore it better!"_


	3. You Call, I'll Answer

**Title:** You Call, I'll Answer

 **Universe:** Marvel's Agents of SHIELD

 **Pairing:** Mack/Fitz

* * *

They were in the lab alone when Mack told Fitz his decision. He watched as the Scottish scientist gave him an angry and hurt stare.

"I was hoping you'd come with me, but I know you better than that. You'd never willingly leave your friends behind," Mack confessed to Fitz.

"So, this is it? This is the moment where you…you finally…" Fitz began motioning with his hands as he searched for the word.

"Throw? Toss?" Mack offered.

"Toss…toss me aside..." Fitz continued, "Like, something you don't want anymore."

"Turbo…" Mack started.

"NO! You d-d-d-don't get to call me t-t-that!" Fitz snapped at Mack, anger overflowing from his eyes. "Only the man I a-ad-admi- no, that's not it."

"Slow down, Fitz," Mack eased.

"LOVE!" Fitz finally exclaimed. "Only the man I loved can call me that! How can you say you love me, and yet leave me like this?"

Mack knew Fitz was hurting. Mack was Fitz's port in the storm that was his mind after the brain damage caused by oxygen deprivation. And now Fitz was losing that port. But for him to accuse Mack of abandoning him…

"I'm not leaving you, I'm leaving SHIELD!" Mack shouted.

"And you know SH-SH-SH-SHIELD is my family!" Fitz's cried around wobbling lips and rivers of tears. "How can you have a rela-re- be my boyfriend, if you do-don't want to be near my family?"

"I love you, I do," Mack said as he moved closer to Fitz, who tried to look at everything but Mack. "But this…I can't be a part of it. Not if I can't trust Coulson."

Fitz turned away from the taller man and asked weakly, "So, you d-d-don't trust me then?"

"I do!"

"We-w-we-well, I trust Coulson. If you don't trust my judgment, then it's as good as you saying I'm st-stupid! And that you lied to…"

Mack grabbed Fitz and turned him around to cup his face with his hand, forcing him to look him in the eye. "You are NOT stupid, and this has NOTHING to do with your intelligence, or how I see you. It's how I see myself, and working for Coulson." Mack slowly pulled back. "I can't work for a man I can't trust. And it kills me, knowing I'm gonna be far from the one I love."

Seeing the tears rolling down Fitz's face, Mack used his thumb to softly wipe them away.

"And maybe, some day, I might get over this, or accept it. Maybe I'll change. But not how I see you, Baby-Boy." Mack paused to lean down and place a soft, chaste kiss on Fitz's lips. "I will never stop loving you, and any time you need something, you want to talk, vent, whatever...I'll be there. You call, I'll answer, Turbo."


	4. You Don't Have To Ask

**Title:** You Don't Have To Ask

 **Universe:** Marvel Cinematic Universe/The Amazing Spider-Man (film)

 **Pairing:** ThunderSpider (Thor/Spider-Man)

* * *

It was a fact of the universe that Thor wore his heart on his sleeve. The god couldn't hide anything because it invariable showed on his face or in how he behaved. So when Thor began to distance himself from Peter on the flight out of Wakanda, it was obvious something was wrong. And when Thor jumped at the opportunity to leave Clint's safe-house to speak with Dr. Selvig _without_ Peter accompanying him, it was obvious that something was _really_ wrong.

It was not until after the Avengers left behind the horrors of Sokovia that Peter was finally able to confront the Asgardian.

"You haven't touched me, you don't come near me, you tell me you love me after I confess an attraction to you, we date for, like, a month, and all of a sudden you can't stand to be near me?!" Peter all but barks at Thor in both frustration and desperation.

Thor looks away, a pained expression on his face. After a beat he finally says, "You do not understand what I saw..."

"Your right, I don't!" Peter replies, as though Thor has finally admitted something important. "And I never will, until you tell me!"

Thor turns to him, tears slowly running down his face. "You are mortal," he says in answer. "It hurts me to know that I can never grow old with you, and it kills me to know that I will still be alive and still very much in love with you long after your death."

Peter was stunned by this, and quickly became even more so as Thor continued in a voice full of misery.

"What is more, I have a responsibility as future king of Asgard; even if I wanted to, I could not remain here on Earth. I could, of course, take you with me and grant you Asgardian longevity, but how could I possibly ask that of you? To stand by my side for centuries to come as we rule Asgard together?"

"...You don't have to ask," Peter whispered, as he stepped closer to Thor, "because I intend to tell you, _demand_ you, to take me with you." Peter grinned impishly and added, "You know how sticky my hands are: once I latch on to something I'm never letting go, and I've already decided to latch on to you for however long forever is."

A wet, desperate chuckle escaped Thor's lips at this, causing Peter to grin wider still.

"I know I have a responsibility to use my powers as Spider-Man to protect the world from evil, but who says I can't protect both Earth _and_ Asgard? So, I'll make you a deal."

Thor raised a brow at this, curious as to what his little spider had in mind.

"You put up with my lame-ass quips for the next few millenia, and I'll put up with your overly enthusiastic displays of affection in return. Deal?"

In answer, Thor immediately swept Peter up into a tight embrace and a deep, breath-taking kiss. When they finally broke apart, they both grinned and leaned their foreheads against each other as they shared in the bliss of such intimacy.

"I adore you. I worship you," Thor whispered, his hot breath breath hitting Peter's lips, causing them to tingle pleasurably. "Know that I have lived a long time and known many pleasures. But none will _ever_ compare to you. If you are truly willing to embrace 'forever', then I would certainly be a fool not to have you at my side, Peter: my Little Spider."


	5. When To Shut Up

**Title:** When To Shut Up

 **Universe:** Daredevil (Netflix Series)

 **Pairing:** Matt/Foggy

* * *

If Foggy Nelson had one fault, it was that he _really_ didn't know when to shut up. He would just keep talking and talking until, inevitably, something stupid came out of his mouth. Add in the fact that Foggy had no trouble speaking his mind and…

"Yeah, you're just…a guy, right? A really, _really_ good-looking guy," Foggy said, shamelessly checking Matt out before realizing what precisely he had just said and done. And now his face was the color of a ripe tomato. His heart was now pounding rapidly in his chest and his hands were getting sweaty.

Matt, for his part, was actually quite amused by this. He could hear Foggy's heart threatening to beat right out of his chest and sense the increased heat in Foggy's face.

"…I'm sorry, that came out wrong," Foggy said, quickly back-tracking. New room-mate that he only just met and already he had managed to make things awkward.

"Shame. I'm actually quite flattered," Matt replied with a grin, his tone teasing but kind.

Matt's response and gorgeous grin served to bolster Foggy's confidence; in for a penny, in for a pound as the Brits say. "So, you wanna get a coffee with me sometime?"

Another gorgeous grin and, "Sure."

Maybe it was for the best that Foggy didn't know when to shut up.


End file.
